1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to extending bit resolution. More particularly, the present invention relates to extending bit resolution by generating a lower extension bit of pixels by using a Euclidean distance to a contour composed of pixels having the same value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, lower bits of pixel values are discarded in the quantization process of image processing. If a loss of lower bits occurs, the quality of an image is degraded or an artificial boundary of image components is generated.
As a result, many studies for extending bit resolution are in progress, but extending bit resolution is difficult to apply to small devices, such as mobile devices, because of the complexity of the algorithm.